Based on a Dream
by OnCeUpOnA-TiMeLoNg-AgO
Summary: When a young valiant knight agrees to a simple quest he soon finds himself involved in another problem. Things only get harder from then on. Will he have the strength it takes? Is he willing to prove strong for his new found love? Ulquiorra x OC Romantic
1. Chapter 1

**This is literally based on a dream I had two days ago, after much thought I decided to make it into a fan fic. Hope you all liked it, I certainly found it quite interesting. It was going to remain a one fic. but I decided to make it longer. :) It may sound a bit weird, but since I've been reading Le Morte d' Arthur, I'm kinda into that stuff now, and decided it'd be cool if I wrote it like I did, well you'll see!

* * *

**

**~* Based on a Dream*~**

**Prologue**

It all started with a thought, a memory, a vague dream. The youngster fooled herself into believing it would last, that it wasn't a fantasy. Everyday she found herself ever deeper in that net of false hope, when the other only sought to use her. She fooled herself into believing all was not a dream, ignoring all the signs and warnings. She took the much anticipated step and fell, only then did she feel the pain of what others had warned her, only then did she open her eyes.

**~*~*~*~**

The valiant and well renown knight entered the castle, where the king and queen awaited his arrival eagerly. He quickly paced towards the throne room, his boots clacking with every step, finally his destination laid before his eyes. He took one last deep breath and opened the colossal doors that prevented him from seeing his hosts.

At the mere sight of the knight the queen and king immediately stood up cheerfully to greet him. Not only was this knight well known, he was well liked as well and was by far the most courteous knight that ever lived in the kingdom. "Its so good to see you!" exclaimed the queen in joy. The king gave a firm nod, he too was glad that he had come.

The gentle and noble knight bowed his head humbly before his liege and then looked up. "My Lord, it is enough pleasure to have been invited," he said in a rather noble voice, he truly deserved the title many knew him for. The king was greatly satisfied by his knight and embraced him.

"Nonsense! It is truly at my pleasure to have you here," the king replied courteously. Never had he seen such a great knight as him, and he was neither ready to let him go or treat him unworthily of his statute. "Come, come. Enough talk let us eat" the king announced as he and his queen along with the knight made their way to the dining hall where they were to feast on behalf of this knight's arrival.

Once they entered the dining hall they were greeted by numerous guests, all in cheery mood who had awaited this moment for quite a while. Music played as men and women ate the delicious food that kept coming from the kitchen. They were all making merry, even this quiet passive knight who preferred to be alone than in a group.

Unfortunately their merry-making was interrupted by a squire who came running forth rather tiredly and out of breath. "My Lord," he protested as he took another deep breath. The king stood up rather alarmed by this sudden interruption, but all ready to consent to whatever help the fellow needed.

"Please continue," the king said wanting to know the reason why he had interrupted. The squire finally began to breathe normally and managed to continue.

"A village in north Rukongai has been attacked, they require of your assistance," the squire informed waiting for the king to respond. The king looked rather pale, but finally managed to speak up.

"And may I know who troubles this village?" the king asked eagerly hoping for an answer. The squire looked at him and then shook his head rather sorrowfully.

"My king, I do not know who in particular," he responded, the king looked rather grieved and feared it was the village who they had constantly fought against, for north Rukongai was located quite close with their rival kingdom, the soul kingdom. For centuries, the kingdom of hueco mundo had fought against them, but they had settled a temporary peace, but now he feared the halcyon days were over.

"I will go and aid the village," a proud knight announced as he stood up. The king looked at Sir Tesla and shook his head apologetically.

"Forgive me, but you will not go, it is far to dangerous," the king announced. The young knight who had recently been knighted looked rather upset.

"But-" Sir Tesla persisted, determined to go and aid the people who were in need. The king stared at him strictly, he did not like to be questioned when he had given an order.

"That is final," the king pronounced rather firmly. He then looked rather confused for he scanned the room and found not what he was looking for.

"My king?" Sir Tesla asked rather confused of the king's sudden behavior. Then the king finally turned back at Sir Tesla.

"And may I inquire where in the Lord's name is Sir Nnoitora!" he asked rather infuriated, for he had specifically announced all knights to be present. Sir Tesla looked rather confused, for he too had not noticed his cousin's disappearance.

"I do not know," Sir Tesla replied sincerely. The king waved his hand dismissively, ignoring the issue to deal with the problem at hand. The valiant knight, whose feast was being celebrated this day stood up.

"Lord Aizen, it would be a great honor to go and help the people of north Rukongai, with your consent of course," the valiant knight accepted the task. The king looked at him thankfully and then spoke as such:

"It is a shame to see you go off once again, but if you must it would be most helpful, Sir Ulquiorra," the king said, with that he walked towards the exit to retain his armor and mount his horse, but before either of this could be done lady Menoly and lady Loly stopped him.

"My lord, please stay, it is far to dangerous for you to go," Lady Melony replied, for it is said that she bore feelings towards Sir Ulquiorra. Sir Ulquiorra, unwilling to spend any more time there shook his head and apologized.

"Forgive me, madam, but I must go," he responded as he took leave. Once outside he mounted his horse and rode off to north Rukongai. He galloped at an intense speed, and in no time he arrived in North Rukongai. As he surveyed his surroundings carefully he slowly made his way into the village that had been attacked.

As he finally made it past the thick forest he now strode along rocky dry land. Smoke could be seen overhead, but the houses remained invisible. Just as he neared the town he caught sight of something or someone on the floor.

As he neared the place he was able to see better. There a young lady laid on the rocky ground barely conscious. Her clothing was torn to pieces, leaving her with only rags, and the remainder where filled with dirt and blood stains. She appeared to be making an effort to move, but the wound she had under her left arm prevented her.

Without any hesitation the knight unmounted his horse and rushed to help the young lady with great determination to save her life. "Don't worry, everything will be alright now," the young knight tried to console her as he carefully analyzed the seriousness of her wound. It was a deep and dangerous cut despite the location, she had already suffered a great loss of blood. The young lady did not utter a word, for the pain was unbearable, and everything around her seemed to blur, instead she let him do as he pleased all in hope of surviving.

Carefully Ulquiorra wrapped one arm around her back and helped her stand up. Her heavy dying body made it quite a challenge for him to move her, and she seemed to have no control over her limp body. As he made another attempt to pick her up, this time with more effort, she cried out in pain. "I'm sorry, but I can't just leave you here," he apologized as he managed to finally get her on her feet.

He scanned the area, and wished he knew the place better, but unfortunately he did not. He looked down at the barely conscious girl and asked as follows. "Forgive me, my lady, but where do you live?" The girl managed to respond and weakly pointed at a tall structure that was not too far from where they stood. It seemed to have survived the attack, for plants stood in the entrance and the stone building seemed intact.

"There, my father, he-" she managed to say before she was filled with painful throbs from her wound. Sir Ulquiorra nodded and then as gently as he could swept her off her feet and into his arms. His horse followed close behind and finally Ulquiorra entered the large building.

When he entered the building an elderly man looked at Sir Ulquiorra, his eyes wide with shock and then looked down at what he held. His face turned utterly paled and grief crossed his features. "My daughter! My only daughter!" he cried out in despair.

Sir Ulquiorra's emerald-like eyes widened and then spoke, "Sir, do not grieve for it is not too late, there still may be hope!" he urged, wishing that the young girl in his arms were given the care she required to live.

"Of course!" the elderly man, who Sir Ulquiorra assumed was the young lady's father, quickly shouted for others to come quickly to his daughter's aid. Sir Ulquiorra carefully placed the girl on one of the bed's as one of the servants ordered him to. As he placed her down, her head turned to the side and her loose strands of hair landed on her face. He then brushed them away from the girl's face and looked down at her. Now that he looked at her she was quite beautiful, she had tender light brown curls and her skin was a rather creamy color, and her lips were of a reddish color.

He continued to stare at her, and then right before turning away he bent down and whispered something to her ear. He was unsure whether she could hear him or not, but he whispered into he ear nevertheless. He then stood up once more, all that was left was to wish for the best, and that he did.

* * *

**Did you all like it? I hope so, I enjoyed writing it and strived to make it good! :) Reviews are greatly appreciated or any type of comment! :) Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

****

Hey! I was browsing through my stories when I found out this chapter was already complete! My bad, well here it goes! Oh! And I've improved my fanfiction vocabulary and to all of you who haven't figured it out this is a AU (alternate universe) story! :D Hope you all love it! And if it doesn't make total sense you'll get it later on in the upcoming chapters!

* * *

**  
Chapter 2**

It had been about a week now, since Sir Ulquiorra had discovered the injured maiden, meanwhile he had put himself to good use and helped the villagers restore their town to its previous condition. The attackers had left the village quite in ruins, and there was much work to be done. With the work of Sir Ulquiorra and the help received from the villagers the place was up and running in no time.

Despite, Sir Ulquiorra's good intentions to help the village he managed to gain much needed information on the people who had caused the damage. A few said they appeared to be renegade knights, but all failed to give a precise description, with the excuse that they were in shock at what was happening, this made Sir Ulquiorra rather frustrated for not being able to avenge the destruction.

On the 7th day of Sir Ulquiorra's arrival he was cordially invited into the small castle where the injured lady lied in recovery. Her father, whose name had been revealed as, Ector. He had served that castle for quite sometime, and when the rulers of the place had fled due to a threat, he remained there along with his daughter and the rest of the servants who maintained the castle.

"Welcome! Welcome, Sir Ulquiorra," the young girl's father greeted happily. He had been rather down for the past few days, but now he seemed in a joyous mood. Sir Ulquiorra, after giving thanks followed the elderly man who led him to one of the castle's chambers, who he happened to recognize as the chamber the young lady he had brought in resided.

Once both of the men stood in front of the chamber's door, her father spoke, "She has finally awakened, Sir Ulquiorra! It would lighten her heart if she met her rescuer," the man spoke eagerly. Sir Ulquiorra seemed quite happy and relieved that she had awakened, for she had remained asleep since he had brought her, and that worried him and awful lot.

With a simple nod the young knight walked into the room, while her father remained outside. When he walked in he noticed that no one else was there, but her, who laid in bed, and him. He quietly made his way to her side. Wearily, she opened her large shining eyes and stared at him in awe and gentleness. "Forgive me, for I do not have the strength to give you a proper thanks, but know that I speak of the heart when I say I am forever in your debt for having saved my life," she spoke in a soft raspy voice.

Sir Ulquiorra paced a couple steps back and then sat on the ledge of her bed, still staring at her. She only followed with her eyes and awaited his response. Once Ulquiorra had sat he shook his head, and the looked back up at her, "No, it is only right for me to have saved you considering the state you were in," he replied gently and courteously. She gave him a weak smile, for that was all she could offer at the moment.

Moments passed, neither of them exchanging any words, instead they let the quiet morning consume them. But as each moment passed Sir Ulquiorra felt rather troubled at who could have caused much harm to a young beautiful lady as she, and soon sorrow and confusion struck his features.

"What ails you good knight?" she asked rather confused and worried by the knight's sudden change in emotion. He stared at her rather astounded that she could read him so well, and finally he decided to tell her of the reason he felt so troubled.

"Do you happen to know who caused this harm to you?" he asked rather troubled that someone could do such cruelty to someone so fair as her. She stared at him rather troubled and then as her eyes began to turn red and tears began to sting her eyes, she turned to the side and looked straight at the open window, pretending he had not asked that question.

"Tell me something may I know from what court you come from?" she asked in a plain voice. She feared that he was one of them, despite of his kindness she felt that he might just want to use her as well, just as _they_ did.

Sir Ulquiorra looked down at her more confused than ever. But before long he replied, "From the court of Lord Aizen," and as he finished he awaited for her to state the reason why she wanted to know. Her eyes widened at the name, and she abruptly turned to him, frightened beyond measure.

Forgetting the pain she tried to sit up, to get away from him as possible. But just as she struggled to get up and strong and fierce came from her wound causing her to wince in pain and almost fell down the bed, were it not for Sir Ulquiorra who just in time grasped her by the waist. "Unhand me!" she shouted as she removed his hands away from her. Ulquiorra did as he was told, but felt terribly confused at her sudden actions.

"It is best if you leave now," she responded quite angrily as she made an effort to remain seated upright. He frowned at her words and decided to protest.

"I am not leaving until I see that you are fully recovered," he said decidedly as he stared at her awaiting her reaction. Her eyes widened and then she felt and urge to get away from him. She stood up, despite the pain that came, and finally spoke as if nothing were wrong.

"There, I'm fine. Now, can you please leave?" she replied despotically, wishing the knight would forget all his morals and leave. Sir Ulquiorra stared at her in shock, unable to say another word. He replayed their short conversation and felt her feelings towards him had suddenly turned when he had told her of his liege.

All this commotion could be heard from outside the chambers which sent Sir Ector rushing in hoping his daughter would explain the commotion. "What is the meaning of this?" he exclaimed as he swallowed what lay before him.

"This knight will leave immediately!" the young lady protested. Her father's eyes widening with his daughter's rude manners. He paced closer to his daughter and to Sir Ulquiorra, choosing his words carefully.

"He will not leave and you will apologize to him," her father responded, resolved to correct things. The young lady was infuriated and was not about to budge.

"Forgive me father, but I cannot," the young and beautiful lady replied quite firmly resolved on never seeing that man ever again or any man from _that_ court. Warm tears were streaming down her face afraid of what her father would counter next.

Her father stared at her sternly and ashamed at his daughter's rude behavior, "You _will_ apologize to Sir Ulquiorra for your actions. You should be thankful for he saved your life!" he exclaimed angrily.

The lady stared at him sorrowfully and did not utter one word. She just remained there breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling. "Have I raised such an ungrateful daughter!?" her father exclaimed with a harsh voice.

Her auburn eyes widened ever so and then she softly shook her head, "No, you just don't know," she whispered. It was hardly audible even to her, but sir Ulquiorra heard them. Not wanting to cause any more pain he quietly got up.

He turned towards the lady's father and spoke as such: "It is alright. If you don't mind I think I will retire to my chambers and rest for awhile," he responded as politely as he could. Sir Ector gave a small bow and watched him take his leave before facing his daughter again.

Sir Ulquiorra made his way towards his room, which resided in the same castle. Sir Ector watched his daughter unsure on what to respond, finally he decided to leave her alone, since there was nothing much left to do. And with a small creak the doors to her chambers closed.

Once she made sure her father had no intent in returning she softly sat on the edge of her bed and buried her head in her hands, crying softly. She felt quite terrible, and not only physically, she felt so misunderstood, but couldn't help but feel she had misunderstood Sir Ulquiorra as well, when all his intentions were pure and good of heart.

Back in Sir Ulquiorra's chambers he laid in his bed staring at the plain ceiling, wondering what troubled the young girl so much. And he couldn't help but feel he had to make amends, perhaps later he thought, and with that closed his eyes to rest awhile.

**~*~*~*~**

Back in the castle of Lord Aizen, Las Noches, he paced back and forth. He had been quite bothered when he received a letter from Sir Ulquiorra stating that he would not be returning soon. "He always disappears like this!" he exclaimed to himself.

"My Lord?" the queen asked softly, she had watched her husband pace back and forth for quite awhile and had remained unnoticed, and finally she decided to announce herself. Lord Aizen immediately turned towards his queen who paced at a steady pace towards him. He gave her a shy smile, he had not noticed her presence at all and was afraid for how long she had been standing there.

"Momo," he replied in a softer tone, she could always lift his spirits somehow, just the mere sight of her. She gave him a sweet smile as she embraced him. She did not understand why her king bothered so much at Sir Ulquiorra's disappearance, after all he was of much needed help in north Rukongai.

Their moment of peace was quickly interrupted by Lord Aizen's closest advisers, Sir Gin, who walked in holding a letter. Lord Aizen immediately gave him all his attention, "My Lord, forgive me for my sudden intrusion, but there is an urgent matter," Sir Gin apologized as he handed him the letter.

Lord Aizen desperately opened the letter, not really caring about the seal which fell to the floor. Queen Momo curiously picked up the seal and couldn't hide her surprise, it was the seal of their rival kingdom, the soul kingdom. "What is keeping you from returning?" Lord Aizen mumbled to himself, referring to Sir Ulquiorra who he desperately was in need of his good counsel.

**~*~*~*~**

It was night now, and Sir Ulquiorra awoke from his temporary slumber. He had intended on waking earlier but he had overslept. He quietly made his way towards the young maiden's chamber. He stopped once he reached her room, unsure of what her reaction would be, but he was desperate in apologizing and finding out what troubled her so much.

He knocked softly on the door and awaited a response. Finally, some strained coughing can be heard from behind and then a soft voice replied, "Come in."

The door softly creaked open and revealed her fair body on the bed. He closed the door behind him and made his way towards the maiden. He knelt down on one knee in front of her body and looked straight at her. Her auburn eyes staring at the unsure knight who pondered on what to say first. "May I ask why you acted like you did earlier? I believe I never meant you no harm." The gentle knight answered hoping he would receive a much needed explanation.

The fair maid turned her head slightly to see her window, where bright stars were spread across the vast navy blue sky. "There," she replied as she pointed towards the star-filled sky. "'_And the brilliant star, who surpassed all the others, not only of infinite beauty but of cleverness and love, its white purity ever so mesmerizing. There was no other like it, yet it fell to the hands of the evil dark sky. Blindly did it follow, and terribly it fell, finally knowing what the others warned. Only then did it fully open its eyes.'" _the young maiden finished.

The gentle knight stared at her sadly, understanding her metaphor. He did not want to know more, if it was her choice not to say more, so he let the topic rest. "Forgive me," Sir Ulquiorra apologized for meddling. The young maiden's expression softened and then smiled weakly, now facing him.

"No, forgive me gentle knight. It was wrong of me to assume of you as such." She replied gently. Feeling more comfortable with the gentleman she was with. She sat down carefully folding her legs beneath her. She stared at the gentle knight who looked rather sad.

"Well, I think I will retire to my quarters now," Sir Ulquiorra informed as he got up. The young lady reached up to grab a hold of his pale hand.

Surprised by the lady's sudden action looked down at her questioningly. "Please, stay." she implored, she did not want to be left alone, not now. The knight looked rather confused and unsure of himself, but nonetheless he agreed, and with a simple nod he sat down beside her.

* * *

**Did you all love it? I hope so!! Reviews would be nice, if not I will stop updating!! Okay!? So if you like it leave reviews so I know people are interested in reading it! :D Thank you and hope you enjoy your day!**


End file.
